


Goût

by MediocreStory



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Melancholy, Reflection, Sadness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreStory/pseuds/MediocreStory
Summary: Suspira, sintiendo aquel ardor en la garganta.





	Goût

Goût

Suspira, sintiendo aquel ardor en la garganta.

Mira la copa, la sostiene en su enguantada mano, balancea el recipiente, el regusto no es lo usual, el color no es lo usual, pero se permite seguir degustando.

Se pasa su mano libre por su cabello, el regusto, el sabor, sigue ahí, se pregunta varias veces que clase de ingredientes podría contener ese brebaje, sin embargo, sigue tomando sorbos al crepitar del fuego, hundida en la oscuridad de sus aposentos, sentada en su escritorio, con aquella botella a su lado.

Mira el fuego, compara las llamas con la vida en el abismo, un triangulo, solo necesitas un fallo, un desliz, y como el triangulo del fuego, colapsaras. Toma otro sorbo, recuerda vagamente lo que estaba antes de aquel silbato blanco que cuelga de su cuello, un testamento a todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar para llegar hasta donde estaba.

Un sorbo más, sus ojos negros se fijan en el poco de licor que hay en el fondo de la copa, un trago más.

Su garganta quema, el regusto amarga, pero no se detiene, sirve otro poco, el sonido del licor llenando el recipiente le lleva de regreso a esos momentos con Lyza, recuerda todo demasiado bien.

Toma un último trago antes de ser sobrecogida por sus propios pensamientos y tener que salir a tomar aire, el regusto amargo en su garganta y en su mente le acompaña.


End file.
